


Twelve Shocking Moments

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Misunderstandings, Multi, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony turns the tables on his dad and misses Christmas dinner, Senior decides that a surprise visit is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Shocking Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo  
>  **Genre** : Threesome  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 1,200  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 12](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013) for taylorgibbs

**As I hung up the phone it occurred to me…**

"DiNozzo!" Tony snapped into his phone. He hoped it would be the call that would break the case they'd been on for a week. He needed a hot lead to calm Gibbs down.

"Junior!" his dad's voice was the last thing Tony expected to hear.

"What's wrong, Dad? You never call," Tony could see Gibbs glaring from his desk.

"We were supposed to meet for Christmas dinner an hour ago, Junior."

Tony glanced at his desk calendar and winced. "Look, Dad, we're on a case. I'll call you back later."

 

**Picking up some reinforcements…**

Jack had just flipped the door sign to 'closed' when a man in a tailored suit walked up. He'd never seen a picture of the man, but there was no doubt that he was Tony's father. Jethro had told him that in the looks department the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"What can I help you with Mr. DiNozzo?" he asked neutrally before the other man could speak.

"Junior said you and Gibbs didn't have the best of relationships. Figured we could kill two birds. How'd you like to go to DC with me?"

 

**A knock at the door…**

Tony and Abby glanced at each other. No one ever knocked at Gibbs' house. Gibbs was down in the basement, so Tony took it upon himself to open the door.

"Jack!" he said with excitement when he saw the older man. "Gibbs didn't say you were coming."

"I didn't know myself. And wasn't expecting you here either," then Jack turned and motioned to a dark car in the driveway.

Tony was floored when he saw his dad get out of the driver's seat. Even more when the man came inside and gave him a hug.

 

**Oh the weather outside is frightful…**

Gibbs added another log to the fire and studied the occupants of his house. The arrival of his dad and Senior had thrown a wrench in the plans he'd had with Tony and Abby to celebrate a late and quiet Christmas. The case had lasted straight through New Year's and now they just wanted to spend time together.

Everyone grew quiet when the electricity flashed a couple times, but thankfully stayed on. Gibbs risked a glance out the window and winced at the blowing snow.

"Think were stuck for a few days," he announced.

 

**Is she the marrying kind?**

Abby had disappeared into the kitchen first. Then Tony followed her. All they'd had for weeks was stolen moments and it looked like the trend was going to continue.

"Hey there dark-haired girl," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pressed a kiss into her neck.

Then a cough startled them and Tony spun around to find his dad in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me the news, Junior?" his dad said merrily as he walked over to slap him on the back. "That one will keep you on your toes."

 

**Fifth time's the charm…**

Gibbs had retreated to the basement. The house had gotten a little too crowded for his tastes. When Abby joined him, he gave her a rare smile and let her settle in his lap in front of the workbench. He was starting plans for new toys for next Christmas.

Just as they started kissing, the stairs creaked and Jack had a full view of them both. Abby started to pull away, but Gibbs kept her close.

"About time you settled down again, Son. Make sure you treat her right," Jack said as he went back upstairs.

 

**What a tangled web we weave…**

When Senior saw Jack come back up the stairs so fast with a smile on his face, he decided to check out what the man had witnessed. He'd only made it down a few steps when his face lost its smile. Abby was kissing Gibbs not even an hour after she'd been kissing his son.

He stormed into the basement unsure whom his anger was directed at. Abby rushed past him, so he turned his ire on Gibbs.

"Where the hell do you get off stealing my son's girl?" he fired off at Gibbs.

 

**Something is amiss…**

Jack heard frantic voices so he went to investigate. He would have to grill Abby later on just long she and his boy had been an item. The fact made him happy since Leroy had been hurting for so long.

When he reached the room the voices came from, he stopped short. Tony was holding Abby close to him and pressing kisses to her neck in an attempt to calm her down. They didn't look like 'just co-workers' to him.

"Abby!" Jack couldn't help his raised voice. "Guess I should have told you not to hurt him."

 

**Setting the story straight…**

It was all silence and stormy looks in the living room. The howling wind outside and the crackling of the fireplace provided the only sounds. Surprisingly, it was Gibbs that broke the silence.

"We're all together. The three of us," he said as he joined Tony and Abby on the couch. "Have been for a few years."

"Like an orgy?" Jack asked at the same time Senior said, "A man, Junior? Thought that was a phase?"

Abby sighed and pointed each father and son set to a separate room. "Come back when you've worked it out."

 

**It's my life…**

"Look, Dad," Tony started, but wasn't sure how to continue. "I know you thought it was a phase, but it wasn't. There's been just as many guys as there has girls over the years. I just let you believe what you wanted to believe."

"I'm not a homophobe," Senior said gruffly.

"I know," Tony admitted. "You want me to continue the DiNozzo family name and me falling in love with a man won't get you that."

"You love him?" Senior asked.

"As much as you loved mom, probably more. Abby, too. They mean everything to me, Dad."

 

**Finally moving on…**

"Is this one of those fancy French word, Leroy? Menage à trois? Or is like those swingers I heard about on cable?" Jack asked with confusion written on his face.

"We don't give it name," Gibbs said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "It's just us. We don't swing. It's not Tony with Abby and me with Abby. It's the three of us together. Figured you'd have more problems with Tony being a guy."

"Being gay isn't an issue, Son. Just want to make sure they don't break your heart. Had enough of that in your life."

 

**One big happy family…**

Abby was curled between Gibbs and Tony on the couch while Senior and Jack swapped stories about their respective sons as kids. Each story became more elaborate as they tried to outdo each other. Abby wasn't sure what to believe after the third round started.

When they finally reach a lull in the stories, Abby decided it was time to make the announcement she had planned on doing back at Christmas. But with their guests, it would be even better.

"Jack, Senior?" she asked looking at the older men. "How do you feel about being grandpas?"


End file.
